


My Soulmate, My Slave.

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [44]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Humans are enslaved, Logan and Dee are magic but it's not that important, M/M, Multi, Prince Deceit Sanders, Prince Logic | Logan Sanders, Slave Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, slave patton and roman are referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Prince Logan and his soulmate had been searching for their remaining loves for many years when the guard find something interesting on the new palace slave.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, DLAMP, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355647
Comments: 20
Kudos: 277





	My Soulmate, My Slave.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short scene from what could be a whole story if I wasn't so lazy.

The human slave dropped instantly to his knees. He doesn't seem to breathe at all while the guard removed the handcuffs and shoved his face into the floor. It was only when the guard had walked away that he began to attempt a breath. Attempt being a keyword. 

Logan watched with a critical eye. He had been told he would want to meet the new slave that had come in and that he would hold a certain interest in the new presence. This slave however didn't seem interesting in the slightest. He had clearly been put in his place many times, most likely more than required, and was reduced to a fearful creature. 

Logan cleared his throat and the slave's panicked attempt to catch his breath was aborted. His body fell still, unnaturally so. "If you would please breathe with my count," Logan instructed. Many slaves were prone to panic attacks around Logan or other members of the royal family so Logan had practice in how to help deal with one. Logan was not known as the kindest, nor was Dee, but they weren't as cruel as others and held enough knowledge to know that punishment would not get a slave over panic attacks. 

"It is alright. You are doing well." Logan made sure to reassure him at each failed attempt. It took many failed attempts before the slave began to follow Logan's breathing pattern but once he did, he was able to regain composure very fast. 

"Master, I apologize deeply for any trouble I may have caused." The slave immediately moved to a more submissive position. Logan silently rolled his eyes. "I was told to present my soul marks to you and allow you to determine the best course of action for yourself and your husband to prosper." 

Logan didn't have time to speak before the slave was bearing his chest. The five marks scrawled across his chest were so achingly familiar. They matched the marks that were painting onto the skin of the prince and his boyfriend. 

Logan said nothing, just touched the mark in an attempt to rub it off. He could feel the slave tense underneath his touch. "Please don't burn it away," he whispered, eyes looking up at Logan pleading him for mercy. Logan felt his breath catch in his throat. 

"What?" Logan managed to ask. As soon as Logan felt his mark on the slave he felt the small thunder cloud on his chest seem to buzz with energy. That was his mark, this was his soulmate. His soulmate was on the ground begging him. "What?" 

"I know that it's common to burn the marks off of bonded slaves when they're separated. But I am begging of you your majesty, allow me to keep them." 

Out of all those words Logan could only focus on one meaning. Bonded. Virgil knew the rest of their soulmates. They would all meet. Deceit needed to be here for this, he needed to get here now. 

The slave was shaking in his poison on the floor. Logan didn't think any more just stripped his shirt off and sank to his knees beside him. A significant movement. Putting the two of them on equal levels, acknowledging that Logan respected him. "Look at mine," Logan whispered. 

The slave's eyes snapped up to follow the command. Logan could tell the moment the slave found his symbol on the prince's body because his whole expression shifted to one of complete fear. It made the prince want to reach out but he knew that wouldn't help. The boy was still terrified of him, and with good reason. Logan was still, technically, his master. 

Logan sent his magic through the palace to summon his, their, soulmate to the scene. Dee would sense the urgency and come quickly, hopefully not enough to startle the fragile boy more than he was. 

"What is your name?" Logan asked softly. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to run his symbol on the boy's mark. A navy blue ink depicting a book with a crown resting on top. To represent the intellectual royal. He let his fingers drift over the other symbols while waiting for the timid boy to gain his voice.

The purple storm cloud with a single bolt of lightning striking down. The yellow cobra with a crown resting in it's open mouth, around his fangs. The two symbols belonging to the unknown suitors resting between Logan and the boy. A light blue, such as the sky, had a simple heart outline with four smaller hearts held within. The other was a bright red and was an intricate emblem, with swords crossed in the background and a crown resting elegantly on top. 

Logan had always felt more drawn to the most simplistic of the symbols, the deep purple and straight to the point design had intrigued him. The symbols were meant to represent the very essence of one's soul, to cut to the very core of their personality, to be a symbol of the whole. How one person could be described in such a simple, unnoticeable, manner had intrigued Logan to no end. 

Even the professional had been able to tell the prince so very little about the mark, when she could give appropriate descriptions and meanings to each mark except for the simple storm cloud. 

Unpredictable, mysterious, dangerous. 

The boy on the floor, watching him with guarded eyes and a nervous twitch, did not seem mysterious or dangerous. He seemed small and scared, like he had faced the worst of magic kind. And Logan's heart broke as he realized that this boy probably had. 

"My birth name is Virgil. I have not been renamed for my position here yet." 

The boy's voice drifted over Logan's ears in such a way that it made the prince want to draw the other boy towards him. So devoid of any hope or light. 

"Virgil," Logan repeated, admittedly breathless. "I am Logan." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to write a full story with this as inspiration or whatever then please do! I just ask the you TELL ME!


End file.
